A large population of wireless communication devices exists in the market, particularly those which communicate via a wireless communication such as BLUETOOTH® communication. When devices attempt to pair through a BLUETOOTH® pairing procedure, it is possible for an unintended wireless device to interfere and even prevent an intended pairing between a central device and a peripheral device.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems and methods of use to permit wireless communication pairing in a manner that prevents interferences from such unintended devices as possible connection points, which may otherwise connect to a peripheral device and disrupt an intended pairing.